Certain stringed instruments, particularly including guitars, and more particularly bass guitars require devices to improve the playability and to accommodate the fingers and specifications of the musician. One such device is a ramp. Ramps are generally fixed to the upper surface of an instrument, particularly a bass guitar. Ramps are generally customized by the guitar manufacturer to accommodate the fingers and specifications of the musician purchasing the bass guitar. One such ramp is referred to as the “Willis” ramp. See garywillis website.
The art desired a ramp that would better accommodate a musician's particular fingers and specifications, and yet be readily fitted to the instrument.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved ramp for a stringed instrument to provide readily customized playability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ramp as aforesaid that is readily adjusted to accommodate the fingers and specifications of the musician.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ramp as aforesaid which is readily adjustable by the musician.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a ramp that is readily retrofitted to the stringed instrument.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a ramp which is readily and economically manufactured, of practical design and construction, and readily adjustable by a musician to provide customized playability.